The Savannah Summit
The Savannah Summit is the twenty-eighth episode of The Lion Guard and the second episode of Season 2. Disney Press Synopsis While Simba gathers the animal leaders for a Savannah Summit, the Lion Guard learns of a plot against the giraffe’s leader that they’re sure Makuu is behind. Summary One morning, Fuli races towards Ono, who is carrying a baobab fruit in the air. She knocks it away, and Bunga, Kion, Beshte and Mtoto race towards it. Bunga leaps off a small ledge which breaks as Kion slides onto it. Whilst they're both okay, Kion warns his friends to be careful of the ledge. Ono examines it and declares it to be dry, prompting Fuli to remind him that the dry season is on its way. Their game continues with Mtoto racing away with the fruit wrapped up in his trunk. The elephant halts suddenly, and starts to listen to a muffled voice calling for him which is his mother saying to come home before sunset. Mtoto explains that his mother wants him to return before sundown, which confuses the Lion Guard who can't see her anywhere or hear around them. Ono then explains to them how he is using infrasound to communicate with his mother, which impresses everyone. Bunga wishes to hear more, so Mtoto uses his hearing to listen in on some animals. He hears Ma Tembo making her way to Pride Rock, which Ono confirms by using his sight. Bunga still lingers to hear more, so Mtoto listens to Twiga who is also on her way over. Once again, this is confirmed by Ono. Kion then realises that they must be on their way to the Savannah Summit, an event which calls for animals of different species to make arrangements ahead of the dry season. Bunga hushes them again, trying to hear through Mtoto's ears. Although he fails to do so, Mtoto warns them of a crocodile making his way over. Confident that it's Makuu trying to spoil the summit, Kion leads the Lion Guard away. With Makuu approaching Simba, Kion leaps onto Makuu after alerting his father of the crocodile's presence. Simba is horrified at his son's actions, while the other leaders giggle at them. Zazu arrives just in time to see what has happened, and shares the King's notion. Makuu then informs the cub that he was invited, and Simba confirms it. Makuu expresses his appreciation, but his tone worries the other animals. Kion then asks to speak with his father alone. The cub expresses his concerns about Makuu, but Simba assures him that everything will be fine, and how the summit has always included the crocodiles. Kion is still wary, reminding his father that it may have worked with Pua, their former leader, but Makuu has more enemies than friends. This annoys Simba, who explains that the summit is not a place for talking with 'friends', but a place for turning conflict into friendship. He asserts his belief that Makuu is ready, just before Zazu arrives, eager to move ahead. Simba tells his son that the Lion Guard still need to be present to help them, especially in case the other animals aren't ready to accept Makuu. Zazu announces that it's time to depart for Mizimu Grove, and the group starts to move. However, Twiga and Vuruga Vuruga express their concerns to one another over Makuu's presence, and decide that they need to talk alone. Before they have a chance, Zazu urges them to keep up, and Simba starts to remind them that they're all welcome at the summit, with the Guard helping out by trying to ease the animals into being friends. Just before the summit begins, the animals start to talk and the event seems to be going smoothly, as the Lion Guard comment about how well the animals are getting along. Kion, however, is still certain that Makuu cannot be trusted, and that he needs to be watched. Bunga then notices that he's missing, and Mtoto arrives to warn them that he heard an angry Makuu down by the Watering Hole. Kion leads the Lion Guard away. At the watering hole, Makuu tries to make a deal with Bupu to allow his float to sleep there during the dry season. Bupu, untrusting of the croc, refuses, and takes a strike at Makuu. In retaliation, Makuu strikes back, only for the Lion Guard to witness his attack. Kion sends Beshte in to stop the fight, and the hippo warns both sides. Makuu explains how he was trying to reason with him, and Bupu strikes again, prompting another bite from Makuu in retaliation. Once more, Kion warns Makuu. The crocodile slinks away with disappointment in his voice, while Bupu proudly walks away having shown what Makuu is up against with him. The Guard are glad they got there in time, and Kion asks Mtoto to keep his ears open for anymore suspicious activity. Mtoto then starts to listen, and overhears Twiga talking to Vuruga Vuruga about Makuu. He hurries back to find the Lion Guard, who are certain that they're in trouble. They rush to find the pair in a clearing, but Makuu is nowhere to be seen. Mtoto then tells them exactly what he heard, and Twiga promptly drops the branch she has been munching on to deny such a thing, turning to Vuruga Vuruga. The buffalo also denies having spoken of Makuu. Twiga picks up her branch again, claiming to be eating branches as normal. Vuruga Vuruga also claims the same thing, stealing her branch away and chewing on it. Ono points out that she usually eats grass, which offends her. Twiga then suggests that they have better things to attend to, and the Lion Guard reluctantly leave. The Lion Guard talk amongst themselves on how strange it all seemed, especially how nervous they sounded once Makuu's name had been mentioned. Kion then leaps to the conclusion that Makuu must have threatened them so badly that they were too scared to tell them about it. Beshte states that it's a good thing Mtoto can hear out for anything worrying, and Bunga tries again to listen in Mtoto's ear. When a cry for help emerges, Bunga believes that he is getting the hang of it, only to be told that everyone heard Zazu's cry. They take off immediately. Elsewhere, Rafiki is painting a portrait of Big Baboon and Mbeya. Rafiki tells Mbeya to stand up so he can finish the painting, but the Lion Guard arrive and ask where Zazu is, with Bunga fearing that Makuu has eaten him. Rafiki then reveals that Zazu is actually under Mbeya's backside, and Mbeya is demanding an apology from him for calling him clumsy. But Big Baboon informs them that he was the one who called Mbeya clumsy, and Rafiki tells the Lion Guard that they must get to the 'bottom' of things. They discover that Mbeya bumped into Big Baboon, who retaliated by calling him clumsy. With his words out in the open, Mbeya lifts himself from Zazu. When another squabble is about to break out, Beshte rushes in and calms the two opposing animals. Big Baboon apologises to Mbeya, who in turn apologises for sitting on Zazu. Zazu asks if he will make it into the official portrait and Rafiki promises him that it won't... At least, not the official one. Mtoto then rushes in, with news that Makuu is angry at Bupu again, this time at Pride Rock. The Lion Guard dash off. With Makuu's voice rising, Kion pounces on the crocodile, only for his father to shout at him in frustration. Makuu shrugs the lion cub away, and Simba explains how they were about to reach an agreement for the crocodiles to sleep near the antelopes' watering hole. Simba tries to resume the negotiation, but Makuu refuses, angry that they cannot trust him. Simba turns to Bupu who also refuses to try again, leaving Simba deflated. He turns to his son, who asserts his belief that Makuu is planning to ruin the summit. He is devastated when Simba informs him that he may have just ruined it himself, before leaving to salvage the rest of the summit. Disappointed, Kion leaves the rest of the Lion Guard to be alone. He calls for Mufasa to appear, and asks for his advice. When Mufasa questions his grandson on why he is worried, Kion admits that he believes Makuu will do something bad, even if he hasn't actually given him a reason to think so. The former King reminds Kion of Rafiki's old saying, 'Leap to conclusions and you leap to confusions'. Mufasa suggests that Kion works out what is going on first, before he leaps to anymore conclusions. Kion thanks his grandfather, just in time for Bunga to bump into him. He worriedly informs him Mtoto has heard that Makuu is on the attack. Kion asks for more information, and the calf confesses that he heard something about an attack, but he's not sure who with. Bunga is certain that it's Makuu, but Kion asks for Mtoto to listen again. Mtoto hears a female voice say that they'll do it after sunset, and relays the message to Kion. Although he is unable to determine who it is, the rest of the Guard believe it to be Makuu. But Kion, remembering his grandfather's words, starts to examine all of the evidence. He comes to the conclusion that Makuu isn't planning anything, and that the other animals are targeting Makuu, prompting a rescue mission for Makuu instead. The Lion Guard locate Makuu in a clearing, who angrily warns them away. Although they explain that they're trying to protect him, Makuu scoffs at their attempt, asking what they could possibly save him from since he's a crocodile. He then crosses over some leaves and branches that were concealing a hole, and almost falls in. Beshte grabs him by the tail, and the rest of the Guard soon assist Beshte in getting Makuu back up. Makuu thanks Kion while Bunga investigates the trap, questioning who would actually fall in. But the rocks around the rim give way, and Bunga tumbles in, landing on some rotten fruit at the bottom. With Bunga claiming the fruit to be not that bad (whilst eating some), Makuu wonders out loud who would do such a thing. Kion then devises a plan to find out. At the summit, Kion stands before the other animals with his father watching nearby. He announces that Makuu fell into the pit but struggled to get out and has passed away. With the animals starting to feel bad at how they treated Makuu, Twiga turns to Vuruga Vuruga and states out loud that they never meant for him to get hurt, and how they just wanted him to fall into the pit of rotten fruit. Just after Bunga affirms that the fruit aren't that rotten, Makuu turns up. Twiga and Vuruga Vuruga admit that they never meant to hurt him, just to make him smell bad due to the way he was strutting around. Makuu then states that he joined the summit to be a good leader and to help his float, plus the Pride Lands. The animals hold their breath as Makuu mentions how badly he was treated, with even Kion bowing his head in shame. Much to their relief, Makuu finds the plot amusing, and worthy of a crocodile. He then declares that the summit will go on. Simba congratulates his son, though Kion is aware that he nearly ruined it. Nearby, Bupu offers Makuu the chance for him and his crocs to sleep near his watering hole, but Vuruga Vuruga believes they should sleep near her mud wallow, causing them to butt heads. Simba excuses himself with the intention of keeping the situation under control, while Kion wanders over to Mtoto and the Guard. Mtoto then hears his mother calling him and says goodbye, leaving Bunga glad that he doesn't have Mtoto's ability. Fuli then comments that he would pretty silly with ears that big, causing the Guard to laugh. Appearances Characters Locations Groups Animals *Lions *Honey Badgers *Cheetahs *Hippopotamuses *Egrets *Elephants *Giraffes *Crocodiles *Baboons *Rhinoceroses *Buffaloes *Sable Antelopes *Hornbills *Mandrills *Zebras *Ostriches *Tickbirds *Gazelles (mentioned) References Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Media